Far Away
by WingedPrincess15
Summary: Naraku is gone and Kagome is leaving for good. Is really sad, but only for like half of 2 chapters. it ends happily. pairings: InuKag MirSan
1. Chapter 1

Hey peeps, hows it goin? here is my brand spankin new inukag romance. I believe I had someone wanting another one, so here it is. Hope you all like it. 

Far Away

* * *

Over. It was finally over. Naraku was finally gone, for real this time. So many emotions were going through them all at once while looking to the place where Naraku once stood only moments before. Happiness, sadness, and relief were the main emotions which were circulating in the air. Relief, because Naraku was no longer a threat. happiness, because it was finally over. And sadness. Sadness, because their journey had come to an end, meaning that Kagome's presence with them had come to an end as well. She was to leave soon, they all knew it. Kagome had realized it a long time ago, and was upset. But wasn't visibly showing it. She was a pro at hiding her emotions. 

"It-its over." Inuyasha stated. He was covered in blood.They all were really. But not half as badly as he. They got beat up pretty badly, but nothing too serious. At the moment, Shippo was out cold. He had gotten hit in the head when the battle was going on, but he was going to be ok with some rest. Sango was cut up a little, but other than that just tired. Miroku was the same way. Kagome had a gash in her upper left arm, other than that, just a couple of cuts here and there. Inuyasha had several gashes to his arms and chest, he probably suffered the most. He was the main target, most of the time. Other times during the battle it was Kagome.

"It's so hard to believe." Sango said breathless, putting her body weight on her hirikotsu for support.

"Lets find out if it's true or not. Shall we?" Miroku said holding his hand out in front of him as he took off the beads around his wrist and uncovered his wind-tunnel which was no longer there.

"It's...it's gone." Miroku said slumping to the ground with a single tear of relief and happiness sliding down his cheek.

Kagome walked to where Naraku once stood and bent down to pick up the nearly completed sacred jewel. It became purified the instant she touched it. She added them to the rest of the jewel shards they had collected over the years and then walked over to where she had placedShippo had been when

"All we need now are the ones from Koga, and Kohaku.:" Kagome stated.

"Lets get a place set up so that we can rest for the rest of today." Inu said

"Alright, lets go you guys." Kagome said and they all set off sluggishly to find themselves a place to stay the night. They found a spot in the forest and slowly but surely got set up for camp.

It had been afew hours since they had settled down andShippo was still out cold, but Kagome had dressed his few wounds inflicted on him during their battle with Naraku, and he was now sleeping soundly, not likely to wake up anytime soon.

"I'm gonna go get some firewood." Inuyasha stated bluntly to the group of companions.

"Alright." Kagome said looking at him from her place on the ground with Shippo. With that, Inuyasha walked into the forest. He needed to think about things.

'Whats gonna happen now?' He thought silently to himself. 'Naraku's dead, now what? What about the jewel? Kagome? She'll leave soon. I don't think I'll be able to stand it when she leaves. It'd be so much easier if I wasn't in love with the damn girl.' He thought as he gathered unneeded firewood. They had had plenty, he just needed an excuse to get away and think for a while.

He got back to camp about fifteen minutes after his 'escape' with an armfull of firewood and placed it with the already big enough pile of wood. When he put the firewood down and took a look at his surroundings, he found (shockingly)Sango snuggled into Miroku, whom was also asleep, and for once was looking innocent. They were from his view, propped up against a tree. He found that Kagome too was asleep ontop of her sleeping bag. Shippo, for once was asleep in his own sleeping bag. Kagome had one arm on the hard ground above her head, and the other across her stomach, her head was tilted to the side.

The thought of never seeing her again crushed him on the inside. He walked over to where she was sleeping and grabbed a blanket from her time that was lying around. He draped it lightly over her small frame before lightly tracing her jawline with an unseen look of love in his deep orbs of amber. With that small satisfaction, he jumped into a nearby tree and he himself slipped into a light sleep. His dreams consisted of a miko from the future, who stayed by his side forever.

* * *

Morning came and all were awake to eat, finally. They hadn't eaten since the day theystarted the battle with Naraku. And that was _three _days ago. The battle lasted for a day and a half and all were not too far from starved. 

"So, Lady Kagome,will you be leaving us soon?" Miroku asked while they were all eating breakfast around their small fire.

"I suppose." She answered with sadness etched in her voice. She had known for some time now that she would have to leave once the jewel was complete once again. But she hadn't thought it would be as soon as it was. "But not before we find the last three shards. Koga might be kind of difficult. But I'm not sure about Kohaku." Kagome said.

"I wonder what happened to him?" Sango asked mostly to herself. "I hope he's alright."She said as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Don't worry Sango, we'll find him." Miroku said to the troubled girl reasuringly.

"Thanks Miroku." She smiled sadly to him.

He then smiled genuinely at her. "Anytime."

"We should go. The jewel shards won' t find themselves." Inuyasha said getting up. He wasn't enjoying all of this talk of Kagome leaving. But he was relieved that she wouldn't be leaving just yet.

While on their way back to the village, Kagome too was thinking about many things while trying to keep her hold on Inuyasha's shoulders. 'In a couple of days I won' t be here anymore. I want to stay here, but I'm no longer needed. Inuyasha won't need me after I find the last three shards. I'll miss him so much. I don' t think I can do it. No, I have to. I don' t belong here, in this era. I wasn't even supposed to be here in the begginning.' She sighed to herself. 'I have gotten so close to him. He is one of my best friends. Out of everyone, I'll miss him the most.

Inuyasha heard her sigh and wondered. 'What is she thinking about?' Little did he know that it was him. It always was him.

"I wish Kagome didn't have to go." Sango said to Miroku who was riding Kirara with her and Shippo.

"I know, I think she wishes that as well, but thinks she doesn't belong in this era." Miroku explained his theory to her. He was unknowingly right on the money.They soon arrived at the village, happy to be home.

"Ye have made it back safely I see." Keaded said to the approaching group.

"Yes, Naraku is no more." Kagome said to the old priestess.

"That is wonderful news Kagome. We must have a feast to celebrate ye's victory." Keade said to the miko from the future.

"Thank you Keade." Kagome said.

"We shall celebrate this night." Keade said.

"Do you need any help preparing for the feast?" Kagome asked her.

"No child, ye's assistance shall not be needed. Ye have done enough for now. Just relax for the day."

"Thank you again Keade" Kagome said bowing slightly.

"Ye are very welcome child." Keade said to her.

"Kagome?" Sango asked Kagomefrom behind her. Kagome turned around and faced her. "doyou want to-?"

"I'm way ahead of you." Kagome said and made her way to the hotspring with Sango right on her heals. Once they arrived at the spring, they stripped of theirclothing and got into the steamed water.

"So Sango, whats going to happen to you once the jewel is finished?" Kagome asked her.

"I don't really know. I suppose I'll hang around here for a while. Maybe get a place of my own here." She answered.

"What about Shippo and Miroku?...and Inuyasha?" She added quietly.

"I don' t know about Inuyasha, but I'll watch after Shippo for you." Sango offered.

"Are you sure? He can be a handful when he wants to." Kagome added.

"Yes, I don' t mind." Sango laughed."Miroku was telling me that he was planning on staying here as well. This village has become like a second home." She added. "But as for Inuyasha, your guess is as good as mine."

Kagome had been stressing about this topic for a long time now. What would happen once the jewel was finished.? Would Inuyasha become the full yukai he had always wanted to be?

Sango had looked at Kagome after she had said that and regretted it. Her face went from sad to worried when she saw the look on Kagome's face.

"What's on your mind Kagome?" She asked her. Kagome hesitated.

"I guess I'm just scared of whats gonna happen." She said.

* * *

Somewhere in the bushes while this conversation was still going on 

For the first time ever, Inuyasha was hiding in the bushes while the girls were bathing. He figured it may be the last time he got to see her at the spring. So he followed them. But he hadn't actually planned to listen to their conversation.

"Whats on your mind Kagome?" He heard Sango ask.

"I guess I'm just scared for whats gonna happen." He heard her reply.

'huh?' That sparked his interest in their conversation.

"I just, I'm afraid of what will happen next after I leave. Like when I give Inuyasha the jewel. What if he becomes a full demon like he had intended to? I can't be the one responsible for him to suffer like that." Kagome said.

"Suffer? How so?" Sango asked her.

"Everytime I look in his eyes when his demon side overpowers him, it looks like he is suffering. Like he doesn't have control of what he will do. I don't know, I just, I don't wantto be the cause of that. But if that's what it has to be like for him to be happy, then I will leave" It was then that Inuyasha stood up and began to walk towards the camp, not hearing any more of the conversation. Too bad though, he would have heard something he had been wanting to hear for a long time. "it up to him." (that was the end of the conversation from before Inu left. Just filling you all in in case I confused u. N/E way. on with the story.)

"You love him, don't you Kagome?" Sango asked her with a look of pity for her friend on her face. Kagome was utterly shocked.

"H-How did you-?" She tried to ask.

"The way you look at him when he's not looking at you, or how heartbroken you are when he goes looking for Kikyo." Sango answered solemnly and sadly. She knew her friend was in inner tourmoil, and it pained her to know that she couldn't do anything to make it better for her like she wanted to. She felt pain in her heart that she couldn't help her and it made her sick to her stomach when she would see Kagome put on her fake smile and pretend to be happy when she knew that it was the complete opposite from how her friend, her best friend really felt on the inside.

"Am I that obvious?" Kagome asked with a slight pink tinting her cheeks from her secret being uncovered.

"I'm afraid so. Well, not to Inuyasha though, I don' t think." Sango said to the flustered and pink girl.

"Well, thats a relief. Who knows what he would do if he knew?" Kagome said with a sigh of relief. "But there are times I wish he did know."

"Are you going to tell him?" Sango asked her.

"Whats the point? I'm not going to be here for his reaction anyway." She answered with a small sigh.

"I really think you should. It'll make you feel a whole lot better if you do." Sango said as she climbed out of the hotspring to let her 'words of wisdom' sink in.

'She's right, I need to tell him. If I don't I'll always ask myself 'what if'.' She thought as she too climbed out of the hotspring.

Inuyasha had gotten back to the village without anyone noticing.

'Should I tell her? No, it would just make things harder on her. Besides, she deserves better than me.' He thought to himself grimly. 'Thats my decision.I won' t tell her.'

* * *

Well, thats chapter 1 of Far away. I was planning on making this a really really long one-shot songfic. But I figured that would take WAY too long,so I'm divvying it up into chapters. Hope you like it. You all know the drill. Read and Review. No flames please. Hope you liked it. I'll have the next chapter up in a jiffy. toodles. heart Jessica. AKA WingedPrincess15 


	2. Chapter 2

Howdy everyone, I hope you all liked the first chapter. Here's chappy 2 Hope you like. 

disclaimer: I have never owned Inuyasha or any of the characters. But if I did, I would be playing with Inu's sexy ears right now instead of writing this fic.

* * *

Where we left off. 

_'Should I tell her? No, it would just make things harder on her. Besides, she deserves better than me.' He thought to himself. 'Thats my decision. I won't tell her.'_

Where we are now.

* * *

It was now night-time at the village and everyone was now getting ready to turn in for the night in Keade's hut. Kagome had just stepped outside and into our favorite hanyou'sview. 'Speak of the devil.' He thought to himself. 

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked him from underneath the tree he was currently sitting in.

"What?" Was his blunt reply.

"I suppose we'll be going to get the last of the jewel shards tomorrow?" She asked him.

"Mmm." He answered with his eyes closed.

"Alright. Well, goodnight Inuyasha, yawn see you in the morning. Sweet dreams." With that she walked back into the hut and went to bed.

Once out of sight, Inuyasha said aloud to himself. "My dreams will be sweet, You'll be in them.' With that thought, he too joined the festivities of sleep.

* * *

_"Kagome, I love you." Inuyasha said to the girl in his arms._

_"Oh Inuyasha, I love you too." Kagome said, holding onto his torso. "Hold onto me amd never let me go. I'm not leaving you anymore. I promise."_

_They then got closer, and closer, and closer. Their lips had almost touched when..._

"INUYASHA!" Came Kagome's voice from below him.

"What!" He yelled quite ticked from the interuption of his dream.

"Lets go, we need to get the jewel shards. If we get a head start, we can get them all today." Kagome said.

"What, are you anxious to leave or something?" Inuyasha asked taking her comment the wrong way.

"Of corse not! Why would you think that?" Kagome asked feeling true hurt that he would think something like that. "I just thought you wanted the jewel as soon as possible." She added.

"Feh, lets just go." He said jumping down from his perch in the tree.

They set off and were soon on their way to try and track Kouga. But after a few hours and about quite a few miles along the way, they ran into someone they honestly weren't expecting to see.

_In the forest_

The group of companions was walking down the long beaten path, when someone's voice was heard from behind them.

"S-sister?"

They all turned around to see someone they weren't expecting.

"Sister, is it really you?" Kohaku took a shaky step forward.

"K-Kohaku?" Sango asked with tears of disbelief and joy beginning to run down her face.

"Sister!" Kohaku cried running into his sisters open arms. Sango dropped hirikotsu and held onto her brother like if she were to let go, he would disappear.

"Oh Kohaku!" Sango collapsed onto her knees with her little brother still in her arms as they cried together.

"Oh sister! I remember everything! I...I..." He tried to speak.

"Shh, we won't talk about that now. Right now all that I'm worried about is you being safe. I'm never letting you out of my sight again." She cried, planning on keeping her word.

After the two sibblings were reunited, the group made camp and rested. Later that afternoon, everyone was taking a small break for the two siblings to bond a little, and to eat lunch of course.

"Wow, this is really good Lady Kagome." Kohaku said while eating Ramen for the first time.

"I'm glad you like it." Kagome gave a slight giggle when she saw his eyes light up at the taste ofthe ramen.

"Oh, by the way, here." Kohaku said with his mouth still full of ramen. He reached into his pocket, pulling out the jewel shard he had had implanted into his back by Naraku. "After Naraku was defeated, it just popped out of my back. I held onto it just in case." He said after he swallowed the mouthfull of ramen. He dropped the shard into Kagome's outstretched hand.

"Thank you Kohaku. Now there are only the shards of Kouga to get." She said with a sad smile but quickly covered it upand smiled brightly. "Speaking of him, I'm sensing two jewel shards not too far from here." She said getting up.

"I can smell him, he's about 2 miles away." Inuyasha said getting up as well.

"Sango, Miroku, you two stay here with Kohaku and Kirara. Me and Inuyasha will go. There won't be a battle, I'm sure, so you all can stay here. We'll go."Kagome said. "I don't want to make this more difficult than it already is going to be. Wait here for us?" She asked.

"Sure, not a problem Lady Kagome." Miroku said looking up at the two from where he was seated on the ground.

"Thanks." She said gratefully. She didn't want to make thinks harder than they were going to be. Knowing Kouga he may want somthing in return. He could be very dense at times. Especially when it came to him thinking she was in love with him. Poor guy. Sometimes she felt sorry for him, but other times she would have to restrain herself from giving him a piece of her mind.

"Get on, it'll be faster." Inuyasha instructed as he crouched down so she could get on. Kagome got on.

"We'll be back soon. See ya later guys!" She said before Inuyasha took off into the forest.

* * *

With Kouga 

Kouga stood on top of a small cliff sniffing the air.

"Great I can smell dog-breath coming this way. sniff Kagome! Well, I better go see my woman. He better not have done anything to her." With that, Kouga ran towards Inuyasha and 'HIS' woman, a twister following his retreating form.

* * *

"Inuyasha, he's coming closer." Kagome stated from his back. 

"Yeah I know, his scent is getting stronger." He replied. Then as if on cue, Kouga appeared in front of them.

"Hello my Kagome,"

'Here it comes.' Kagome thought to herself annoyed.

"dog-turd herehas taken care of you right? Because if he didn't I'd have to kill him." He said walking up to Kagome.

'As usual, the ritual continues. It's always the same thing every time.' She thought to herself.

"Kouga, thats not why we're here. I need your jewel shards. It's really important." Kagome said walking slightly in front of Inuyasha.

Kouga thought for a second then said. "Alright, but you have to kiss me." He said with a smirk.

"WHAT!" Inuyasha yelled, his eyes the size of saucers. "She's not gonna-

"Fine." Kagome said not letting Inuyasha finish his sentence. She had a smirk of her own. She walked up to Kouga and said, "Give me the shards first. I promise not to leave until I give you a kiss. Sorry, but I don't want to take any chances. No matter who you are." Kagome said holding her hand out.

"Alright." He said pulling the shards from his legs. Inuyasha was just watching them both with his jaws wide and his eyes bulging out of their sockets.

"Alright." Kagome said when she saw the two final shards in her hands. She then looked at Kouga and saw him leaning forward with his eyes closed and his lips awaiting a kiss.

"Heh." Kagome chuckled before pecking him on the cheek and walking away with a sly smirk on her face.

Kouga opened his eyes when he felt her kiss his cheek. "Hey, thats not fair Kagome!" Kouga pouted. "You said you would kiss me!"

"And I did." She said the smirk slightly evident but it was only Inuyasha who caught sight of it. Inuyasha had thought it was going to be a full-blown kiss on the lips. But apparently Kagome thought differently from himself and Kouga.

"No you didn't." He shouted.

"Oh yes I did, I kissed you on the cheek. You never said I had to kiss you on the lips." She said with the same smirk on her face, now with her arms crossed. Making it look like she had been hanging around Inuyasha for_ way_ too long

"Yeah but-" Kouga tried to speak but Kagome beat him to it.

"Thanks again Kouga. I'll see you later. Come on Inuyasha, lets get back to the others. Wouldn't want to keep them waiting!" Kagome said with completely fake cheerfullness. Kagome then saw Inuyasha with his jaw wide open. She walked up to him and snapped his jaw shut with her hand and grinned mischeviously at him and winked at him as well. Silently telling him to go along with it.

"Oh, oh, OH, right. Yeah, lets go, who knows what kind of trouble they're getting themselves into." Inuyasha crouched down so thatKagome could get onto his back. She got on and he jumped towards camp, leaving Kouga in a confused daze.

"I can't believe you did that." Inuyasha told her in disbelief while they were still soaring past the trees trying to get back to the others.

"Which one? Kissing him or making him look like an ass?" Kagome asked with an Inuyasha-like smirk gracing her features.

"Heh, both." Inuyasha said with a slight chuckle.

"There's no way in hell I would let him have my first real kiss. I feel like washing my mouth out for only giving hime a kiss on the cheek. Ugh! I feel gross. I think I'm gonna be sick." She said while fake throwing up.

"Glad to know we think alike." Inuyasha chuckled and then sped up to get to the campsite.

"Did you see the look on his face? He looked absolulely devastated." Inuyasha said and began to laugh loudly. "That was priceless!"

"I know, he actually thought I was going to give him a kiss on the lips!" Kagome began to laugh as well.

They both arrived at the campsite laughing so hard they both had tears in their eyes. Sango and Miroku looked at the two strangely. Inuyasha was laughing, LAUGHING! It wasn't an evil laugh either, it was wholehearted laughing.

"His face was hilarious!" Kagome said still laughing.

"What happened? What's so funny?" Sango asked when Inuyasha laughed harder at whatKagome had said.

"Oh nothing. I just kissed Kouga." Kagome said like it was nothing important.

"You WHAT!" Sango and Miroku both yelled at the same time.

Kagome and Inuyasha then exploded into more fits of laughter. This time harder than before. Inuyasha was clutching his sides and fell to the ground on his back, never once did he stop laughing.

"S-see? I t-told you they would do th-that." Kagome laughed hysterically. After a while, they calmed down, wiped the laughing tears from their eyes and explained what happened.

"So you didn't _exactly_ kiss Kouga right?" Sango asked in Keades hut, making sure she understood what had been told to her earlier.

"I did, but not the way your thinking. I didn't kiss him on the lips." Kagome explained. "I made him look like an absolute idiot. Serves him right though. I was sick of being so nice to him when he would claim I was his. So I finally got himback. Ahh, revenge feels good." She said leaning back and putting her upper body weight on her outstretched arms behind her.

"His face was priceless." Inuyasha said. "I haven't laughed like that in years."

"You should laugh more often, even if I won't be here to see it." Kagome said saddly.

"Ah yes, you will be leaving us soon, won't you Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"Yes. Much sooner than I would've hoped." She said keeping her gaze on the fire in front of her. Inuyasha stood up abruptly at hearing this and with a look on his face that even the grim reaper couldn't challenge, he walked out of the hut and into the dark blanket of a sky.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked the retreating hanyou as he left out into the night. She sighed in defeat. "I wish I didn't have to leave." Kagome said aloud.

"Aye, we all do Kagome. Especially Inuyasha." Keade spoke up.

"I wonder why?" Kagome asked. After she had said that, her friends looked at her like she was possibly the dumbest person alive at the moment, but she wasn't paying attention to them. Instead her attention was fixed on the retreating hanyou who was become harder and harder to see out the window because of the dark swallowing him up as he walked farther away from the hut.

"You'd better go get him Lady Kagome." Miroku said after a couple seconds of silence.

"Right." And with that she was out the door and into the darkness looking for her hanyou.


	3. Chapter 3

Howdy everyone. How are you. I am psyched that everyone likes this story. Well the people who've read it so far anyway. Here's chapter 3.  
And for the people who are just getting here and I haven't gotten the chance to warn you through my replies to our reviews, you may want to bring tissues. it is gonna get really sad in this chapter. I cried writing this, honestly. Which is kind of weird, knowing that I am listening to the new Korn CD while I'm typing this. I know,I'm weird. Anyway, get ready, cause here is what you've all been waiting for. CHAPTER 3!

disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the other characters concerning Inuyasha, I just love the show.

* * *

Inuyasha was lying down on a small hill which overlooked the village that he had come to know as his home over the years. He was particularly thinking about his future, if he was even going to have one once Kagome left. It would be so empty and quiet once she was gone. He would start right back where he started. She was his everything and she was going to go home tomorrow. For good. 

He was slowly trying to calm down and was just looking at the stars now. Trying to find peace of mind. 'be so hard once she's gone. I don't know what I'm going to do once she leaves. No more of her scent lingering in the air. No more traveling together. No more- OH KAMI! No more RAMEN! Oh great. Just perfect. Dammit. I'm really considering not telling her how I feel. Maybe she should know-

"Is this seat taken?" A feminine voice asked him from behind.

"No." He replied not bothering to turn around because he already knew who it was. His Kagome.

"Inuyasha, I don't want you to get the impression that I want to leave, because I really don't. But, I have to. I was never meant to be here. I don't want you to believe I'm abandoning you and-" She was cut off by a clawed finger against her light pink lips.

"Kagome, I understand. I know you have to go. It just, I'm gonna miss you, thats all." He said witha soft smile. Something he rarely showed in front of her.

"Oh Inuyasha." Kagome cried before hugging him tightly. "I'm gonna miss you so much. I wish I didn't have to leave!" She was now crying into his haori. All he could do was hold her tightly and tell her not to cry.

'No, I can't tell her. It wouldn't be fair to Kagome.' He thought while still holding the said, crying girl in his arms.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked pulling away slightly. There was something she needed to know. It had been eating away at her for a long time now, and she needed to know what his intentions were. "What are you going to with for now that the jewel is whole? Are you still planning to become a full demon?" She held so much hope in her last question. Inuyasha sensed her fear at whathis answer to her question would be.

"No, I hate that feeling more than anything. I'm not in control when I become full demon. I'm afraid when I loose my tetsusaiga (?) becauseI have no ideawhat I'll do next and I have no control over it. So I'm not going to become full demon." Inuyasha said. Unknowingly lifting a huge worry off of the girl next to him.

"Well thats a relief. I'm glad you want to stay the same. I like you the way you are." Kagome said looking at the stars so high above her. ( you know, like in the second movie.)

Inuyasha saw her shiver from the night breeze and gently placed his red haori over her small shoulders.

"uh-Thanks Inuyasha." She said and bravely gave him a kiss on the cheek. Noting how much better it felt to do that to him instead of Kouga. He blushed madly at her action but it went un-noticed by Kagome because she was once again looking toward the night sky and its tiny nightlights.

"Comeon, we'd better go back. It's late." Inuyasha said standing up and holding out his hand for her to take. She took his offered hand and he helper her to her feet. They walked together back to the hut, hand in hand.

* * *

Next morning 

"Good morning everyone." Kagome's voice rang throughout the hut.

"Good morning Kagome." Sango said next to the firepit in the center of the hut.

"Where is Inuyasha? I was kind of hoping to spend some time with him today. Seeing as it would be my last day here and all." Kagome was getting quieter as she finished what she was saying.

"I see. Well, he is still asleep. I'm sure you have a good idea where." Sango said with a sad smile.

"Thanks Sango." Kagome said before standing up and hugging her sister she never had. "We'll go to the hotspring later. Ok?" She whispered into her bestfriends ear still hugging her.

"Alright. Now go get Inuyasha." Sango said with a warm smile.

"Right. I'll see you later Sango." Kagome said heading out the door to find her favorite hanyou.

* * *

_"...hold onto me and never let me go. I'm not leaving you anymore."_

Inyasha bolted from his dream as he woke up.

'Why do I keep having that dream?'

"Inuyasha?" Kagome called from below the God Tree.

"Huh?" He looked down at the girl who was quite literally in his dreams.

"Hey, could you come down here for a second?" She asked.

"Fine." He jumped down and landed right in front of her. "What is it?" 'I've got to be nice to her today. No matter what.'

"First off I've got something for you. Well actually two things. But first, here." Kagome held out her hand and opened it, revealing the completed Shikon Jewel. Inuyasha was hesitant to take it, but he gently took it from her palm.

"I still don't know what to wish for." He said looking at the jewel in his palm.

"Thats ok, you don't haveto make a wish yet." She said. "Now for your other gift." She said reaching her hands up and grasping the prayer beads aroundhis neck. He realized what she was about to do and stopped her by putting his hands on hers before she could take them off.

"No, don't." He said quickly.

"But I thought you didn't-"

"I know I said that, but I think of it as a reminder." He said alot quieter than he had intended. "There won't be any way for you to sit me, there won't be any harm done. Besides, it looks pretty cool." He said with a grin.

"Alright, if you say so." She pulled her hands away from the prayer beads. "I was hoping to spend the day with you if thats ok." She said to him as she walked a few steps toward the God Tree."I just want as many memories as possible." 'I'm so glad I brought that camera with me last time I was home.' "Comeon, I need to get something out of my bag. Breakfast is ready too." She said grabbing his hand and walking down the path to the village.

"Alright."

"Oh, as another gift, I won't "s" word you. You can get away with whatever you want today." Inuyasha got an evil grin on his face at her words. "Except for beating up Shippo. You have a limit of hitting him five times."

"What about the Monk?" Inuyasha said getting another evil grin on his face.

"I don't really care about him. Have at it." Kagome said with an I-don't-care tone in her voice.

'Kagome, I love you' He thought to himself with yet another grin on his face.

* * *

It was half way through the day now, and for once, things were going really well. Kagome had brought with her about twelve rolls of film with her for pictures, and she was done with all of them except one. 

' I'm really going to miss this place.' Kagome thought. 'I want a good picture of me and Inuyasha.' She then got an idea. Since Inuyash would've said no to her taking a picture with her, she would have to catch him off guard.

"Hey Sango?" She called to her friend whom she was going to ask to help her out. Sango was currently sitting nezt to Miroku outside.

"Yes? What do you need Kagome?"

"I was wondering if you could..." She whispered the rest of what she was saying into the Demonslayers ear so that someone with great hearing and dog ears wouldn't hear her.

"Sure!" Sango said enjoying the idea. Kagome showed her how to work the camera that her mother had gotten for her, then snuck up behind the hanyou who was standing off to the side.

"Hey Inuyasha!" Sango shouted to get his attention.

"What!" he turned his body towards Sango. Kagome, seeing her chance, jumped on his back with a huge smile. Her mouth was open and she was laughing when Sango took the picture.

"Perfect! Thanks Inuyasha, thats all I needed." Sango said as Kagome hopped off of Inuyasha to go over to Sango.

"Sango, Miroku. Could you two get together for a picture? No funny business Miroku!" Kagome said the last part sternly.

"Yeah, yourhand isn't cursed anymore, you have no excuse." Sango said as she looked at the monk like this TT

"I promise. Its for Lady Kagome's memories. I won't ruin them." He said sweetly.

Seeing as he was really telling the truth, Kagome smiled at him from behind the camera. "Thanks Miroku. Now I want you to put your arm around her shoulders. Remember, nothing perverted." He did and Sango froze. "Sango relax, get a little closer, your not all the way in thepicture." Sango did as was told. In truth, she actually was all the way in the picture to begin with, but Kagome thought she would play matchmaker and wanted them closer. "Perfect! Now smile!" She took the picture and it turned out just as she had said. Perfect.

"I've got a couple more left." She saw a villager walk by and said. "excuse me, could you do something for me?" She explained how the camera worked and got everyone together. Kagome and Inuyasha were together. On the left of Inuyasha was Miroku, on the right of Kagome was Sango. In front of them all was Keade. Shippo was on Kagome's shoulder, and Kirara was held by Sango. The picture was taken and all were smiling.

The sun was about to set when Kagome asked Inuyasha to take her to Goshinboku. "I want a picture of it from this era." She said. "I've got two left."

"Alright, get on." He crouched down so that she could get on. They were there in two minutes tops.

'I'm really going to miss this.' She thought while soaring through the air on Inuyasha's back.

They arrived at the sacred tree and Kagome hopped off. She then took a picture of the tree. It couldn't have been more perfect. The sun was just going down, giving the tree a beautiful glow.

"Inuyasha? could you take me into the tree?I want to be up there on last time." She said rather sadly.

"Sure." Was his reply before grabbing her and jumping into the tree. Once in the tree, Kagome leaned back into Inuyasha. He was slightly shocked by her movements, but draped his arms around her stomach to keep her from falling. When he did this, Kagome leaned backfarther into him and held out the camera facing them. She then smiled and took the last picture.

"Thank you Inuyasha. For everything. Today couldn't have been more perfect." She said looking up at him from where she was against his chest. "Can I touch her ears?" That question caught him off guard. Instead of answering, he sighed andleaned his head down towards her to one side.She noticed his movements and smiled. She reached up without looking and rubbed his ears from behind. She gave a faint sigh, knowing it was going to be a rough night. Tears would be shed, she knew that for sure. She all of a sudden heard what sounded to her like, purring? She looked up and saw something she didn't ezpect. What she saw was Inuyashas with his eyes closed and realized it was he who was making the noise. She stopped to see what he would do and giggled slightly when he put ona scowl and opened his eyes. She was looking at him.

"What?" He asked gruffly, trying to hide the fact that he liked it when she would rub his ears. He couldn't get anything past her though.

"If you liked it so much you should've told me so." She said with a grin.

"I-ah-feh." Was his inteligentresponse to his secret being uncovered. 'damn!' "Lets go." He said before jumping down, taking Kagome with him on his way down.

They arrived at Keade's hut to see everyone waiting for them.

"Kagome, we wanted to walk you to the well, to see you off." Miroku said walking up to her, followed by everyone else who belonged with the group.

"Kagome, have this." Keade said handing her a small beautiful white box with a pink flower painted on it.

"Thank you Keade." She opened the box to reveal a wide silver ring with a small pink stone it the center. "Its beautiful." Kagome breathed.

"When ye feel lonely or confused, just put this on and ye'll know what to do and when to do it." Keade said.

"I'm gonna miss you Keade." Kagome said giving the old priestess a hug.

"I shall miss ye too Kagome." Keade said to the young priestess from the future and hugged her as well. "Ye should get going before it is completely dark out."

Kagome sniffled. "Yes. Goodbye Keade. You were like a mother to me. Thank you for everything. I've learned so much from you." She bowed and walked out the door, her friends following her actions.

* * *

The walk to the well was silent. Except for a few sobs from little Shippo. When they arrived at the well, Kagome turned toward them and started off by saying this, " I guess this is it huh?" She said letting a few tears fall. "Sango, I'll never forget you. You were like the older sister I never had. We talked together, stood up for each other, and so much more. No matter what, we'll always be best friends." Kagome walked up to Sango and gave her a bone-crushing hug. "I'll never, ever forget you Sango, ok?" Sango just nodded her head and hugged her friend tightly, lettinga few tears fall from her brown eyes. Sango then pulled away and said, "Here, something to remember me by." She said handing her her poison mask. 

"Thank you Sango. Even though I couldn't ever forget you." Kagome said to her friend. She then turned from the demon-slayer to the monk Miroku.

"Miroku...heh." Kagome chuckled remembering all of the good times she had with him. "Miroku, you were lecherous, flirty, annoying at times, and groped me more times than I could count," She stopped for a second and almost laughed when she saw him cringe at her words expecting the worst. "but you were a good listener, there when I needed you, and a great friend." Kagome then hugged him tightly and whispered, "I'm really going to miss you Miroku, no matter how lecherous you were. Besides, thats what makes you, you." She then whispered so that only he could hear what she said next. "and take goodcare of Sango for me." Miroku hugged her back just as tightly and nodded. "I promise." He whispered back. "Here Lady Kagome, I have something to give you as well. As a reminder." He then took off the beads around his wrist and put them in Kagome's palm, closing her hand with his own. "I'll never forget you Lady Kagome."

Then came Shippo. That was a hard one. "S-Shippo." Kagome sobbed as she bent down to his level and said to the small kitsune, "You were like my son, I-I...you were so sweet, was always there to comfort me, and did your share of the work when it came to battles. You've grown so much since when I first met you. There is no way I'd ever be able to forget you." Shippo then jumped at her and hugged her, as tightly as his little body would allow him. "Oh Kagome, I'm gonna miss you so much! I wish you didn't have to leave!" He cried. Kagome cried right along with him. Silently her tears fell onto his small head, "Shippo, please be good for Sango. She'll be watching over you from now on. Stay out of trouble ok?" She gave a teary laugh. "o-ok. Here Kagome, I made this for you." He handed her a small book that had pictures he had drawn of the group. That brought a whole new wave of tears to her eyes. "Thank you Shippo, I'll treasure it forever." Shippo then jumped onto Sango's shoulder.

"Kirara?"

"mew." Kirara transformed into her larger form.

"Oh Kirara, you were a wonderful companion, I knew I could always confide in you. You helped me so much during all of our battles. I'm really going to miss you." She hugged the large two-tail who purred sympathetically to the young miko. Kagome let go of Kirara and walked up to the hardest person she was going to say goodbye to. Inuyasha.

"I-Inu-Inuyasha I-" That was it, she couldn't hold back anymore. She threw herself at him embracing him in a hard hug. He was already waiting and caught her as soon as she latched onto him, holding her as tightly and closely to himself without hurting her. "Oh Inuyasha, I don't even know where to begin!" She cried clutching his haori tightly not ever wanting to let go.

"We should let them be alone." Miroku said, for once not being perverted for Kagome's sake.

"Your right." Sango said sniffling slightly and took her leave along with Shippo, Miroku, and Kirara. Leaving Inuyasha and Kagome to have some privacy.

"Kagome, please, don't cry. I can't stand it when you cry."Inuyasha said holding her in his arms tightly as if she were his only lifeline. In a way she was.

"I-I can't he-help it. I'm never going to see you again after this. you've done so much for me. You protected me, shed blood for me. We've been together for a long time. I don't know what I'm gonna do once the well is sealed. I...I'm really gonna miss you. More than you could ever know." She whispered softly, so that only the hanyou could hear her words. She didn't know how her words touched him. They pierced his heart deeply in a way he didnt' know how to explain. 'This must be what they mean when they say "bitter-sweet"' He thought to himself.

"Kagome...I...here." He stepped away from her for a moment and took off his outer haori and gave it to her. "I want you to have this as a reminder, that this place wasn't a dream. Because I don't want you to forget...about me." He said. "I know its not much but-"

"Inuyasha." Kagome said his name softly, successfully silencing him. "I'll treasure it always. Its one of the best things you could give me." She then caught him in another hug. This time gently, with his haori draped over her arm. He hugged her back. With strong, yet carefularms around her shoulders.

"I'm gonna miss you a lot more than you think I will Kagome." He said softly breathing in as much of her scent as he could for the last time.

Kagome honestly didn't want to let him go. But she knew she had to and did. She grabbed her long ago forgotten bag and tossed it over her shoulder. She walked towards the well a couple of steps, but turned around as if she had changed her mind on something. She had in fact. She walked up to Inuyasha and placed a tender kiss to his cheek.

"Don't forget me ok?" She asked when she pulled away for the second time. She turned around and headed for the well to go.

"Never." He said to her back quietly.

She turned her head to him and smiled at him. "Good, because I'll never forget you." And witha tearstained face, she jumped down the well, never to return. And Inuyasha was left doing something he almost never did. Something he had only done once. He cried.

* * *

sniffle well, there it is. If you didn't cry during that, you are a cold heartless person. I can't blame you for hating me for writing that. But believe me, this isn't the end. the next chapterwill be out as soon as I can get it typed. You'll be happy by the end of that chapter. I'm sorry if I made you cry during this. I cried when I wrote this. I'll talk to you all in the next chapter. sob later!


	4. Chapter 4

hey everyone. (and ash, my fav. person) im back. guess who's back, back again. WingedPrincess' back, tell a friend. guess who's back guess who's back guess who's back guess who's back guess who's back guess who's back guess who's back. duh NUH nuh. eminem sry, i've had that song stuck in my head all day long and i simply HAD to do something about it. well her' it is, chapter 4. so sorry if i made you cry in the last chapter. well get ready, cause its about to get worse. you just might cry in this one as well. it may end well in this one and it may not. so if it doesn't end well, don't be too disappointed. anywho, here it is. In this chapter you'll find out why the story is named 'far away'. enjoy.

disclaimer: i don't own inuyasha or anything related to him (grrRR) nor do i own the song 'guess who's back' by eminem. (I think thats what the song is called.)well, have at it my wonderful...wonderful reviewers.

* * *

-modern era- 

Kagome had landed on the other side of the well minutes ago. She finally looked up and saw the roof of the well-house instead of bright shiney stars. Thats when realization hit her like a slap in the face. She would never be able to return to Inuyasha or the others. Realizing this, she did what anyone else in this situation would do. She broke down, crying uncontrolable tears. Her body shook roughly from the strenghth ofher sobs.

"Inuyasha!" She cried out into the darkness of the well-house, willing herself to he heard by him through time. "I never wanted to go! I love you Inuyasha!" She cried harder than ever and eventually cried herself into slumber with her tears that night in the well. Her blanket being Inuyasha's haori.

-morning-

"S-sis?"

"Huh?" Kagome looked up to be greeted with her brothers worried face.

"Sis, are you alright? I didn't expect to see you back so-"

"Oh Souta!" Kagome began to cry once more, realizing last nights happenings weren't a nightmare.

""What, what is it!" Her brother asked clearly worried about his sister. He had never seen her cry like this before. She was always so strong. He never knew he would have to see her like this.

"They're gone,I'll never see them again! I can never go back!" She cried.

"Wh-what!" Her brother asked shocked.

'Th-the well is sealed." She cried.

"You mean you can never go back?"

"No, never!" She sobbed.

"Come on sis, I'll take you inside." He said solemly. He felt as though he could cry right along with Kagome. He had known for a while what his sisters feeling for his rolemodel were, and it ate him from the inside out that this had happened to his sister. He took her hand and led her into the house.

"Oh, hello Souta-Kagome! What happened? Whats wrong?" Their mother asked worried for her daughters well-being.

"Inuyasha. Well. Sealed. Can't. Go back. Ever." She tried to say in between sobs.

"Come on Kagome." Her mother took her hand and led her to her room where Kagome told her everything.

"Oh Kagome. I'm so sorry." Her mom said once Kagome had finished explaining everything.

"Oh mom. I don't know what to do. I love him so much but I'll never see him again." She sobbed.

"Oh sweetie." Her mom said before catching her in a loving embrace. "I'll leave you to yourself fora while ok? I'm sure there are many things you want to think about." Her mom said after she let go of her emotional daughter. Kagome just nodded her answer, telling her mother that she wanted to be alone. "Alright dear. I'll check on you later ok?" Kagome nodded once more. "M-mom?" She asked before her mother could shut the door.

"What is it honey?"

"Thanks. For understanding." She said giving a sad soft smile.

"No problem dear." She said with a sad smile of her own. With that she was gone leaving Kagome alone once again. She began to dig in her bag for all of her keepsakes.

She pulled out a small wooden box from her closet shelf that would be big enough for her all of her treasures. Then, one by one looking at her most treasured items.

First was Sango's gas mask, then came Miroku's beads. She fondled them both and held them to her heart before gently placing them in the box. Then there was Shippo's book. She looked at every page and was brought to tears by the illustrations. One was of himself, another was of him and Kagome playing. There were some that made her laugh through her tears were ones of herself sitting Inuyasha. There were even several of chocolate.

"He sure did like chocolate." She said to herself as she kept looking through the small portraits.

There was also one of each person with their weapon. Even she was in there. But it was the last one that brought her to tears once again. It was all of them together. Shippo was in the middle, and Kagome and Inuyasha was on either side of him. Sango, Miroku and Kirara were to the left.

Underneath Sango it said "auntie Sango" and underneith Miroku it said "uncle Miroku", and underneith herself and Inuyasha it said "Mama and Papa". Then at the very top of the page in bold lettering it said "MY FAMILY". Seeing that made her cry ever more silent tears of sadness. She then placed the book gently in the wooden box along with the rest of her keepsakes. She pulled out the ring that Keade gave her and admired the the box before opening it. Revealing the ring.

-Flashback-

"When ye feel lonely or confused, just put this on and ye'll know what to do and when to do it."

-End Flashback-

She then took the ring out and placed it on her middle finger. It was very beautiful, but Kagome took it off and placed it gently back into the wooden box from wence it came. But instead of putting it with her other keepsakes, she placed it on her desk. She then took Inuyasha's haori off of her bed and brought it to her face, inhaling his scent. He would always smell of fresh air and pine trees. She had always loved that smell. It was wild and free, just like he was. She pulled it away from her face and put it in her closet where she could easily see it.

After putting all of her things away, she fell asleep on her bed, thinking of her friends which shehad left behind in the feudal era.

-several hours later-

"Kagome, sweetie?" She was being awakened by her mothers voice.

"Hnn?" She asked with her eyes still closed half asleep. "Comeon Inuyashaaaa, just a few more minutes." She said in her sleep turning over.

"Kagome." Her mom shook her once more. She awoke with the second try, opening her eyes. "Sweetheart, I'm back with the pictures you asked me to get developed." Her mom said holding out 12 packages of pictures.

"O-oh. Thanks mom." She said now fully awake knowing that she had the pictures.

"Sure honey." Her mother then left her to herself.

Kagome opened the first package of pictures and saw it was filled with pictures of the village. She flipped through those and went on to the next one. She went through about half of them and saw some of Sango, Miroku and Shippo. Those made her tear up. When she got to the last package of photos she saw some of Sango and Kirara playing. She flipped through some more and found the one of her on Inuyasha's back. What caught her eye about the picture was when she was looking at the camera, she had thought Inuyasha was too, but instead he had been looking at her over his shoulder. What really caught her eye, was that he was smiling, and his face heald surprise. She had to admit that the picture was cute. She never got to see him looking so carefree.

Then came the one with Miroku and Sango. They were so cute together. They simply had to end up together. It was a match made in heaven. No matter how much Sango denied it. Then there was the Goshinboku. It turned out just beautiful. The sunlight hit it just right.

The last picture quickly became her favorite. It was the one of her and Inuyasha sitting comfortably in the god tree. She was looking at the camera, but once again Inuyasha had been looking at her. He had had both of his arms wrapped around her middle, and he had a look in his eyes that held an emotion she couldn't decipher.

There came a call from downstairs.

"Kagome, suppers ready!" It was her mother who called.

"Alright!" She yelled back still extremely depressed.

Once downstairs, Kagome sat at the table but hardly touched her food.

"Kagome, maybe you shouldn't go out to the well house anymore. It'll only bring back memories." Her mother said eying her daughter.

"Alright." She answered. "May I be excused? I'm, not really hungry." Kagome said standing and taking her plate.

"Of course dear." Her mother said being understanding. It was hard on a young woman to have the person she was in love with taken away from her. She knew that from experience. She took pity on her daughter and let her go.

"I'm gonna go to bed. Night." She said as she retreated up the stairs slowly.

"Goodnight dear." Her mother said to her daughter as she went up the stairs to her room.

- 6 months later-

-Feudal Era-

"Inuyasha has been really broken up since Kagome left." Miroku said to his fiance.

"Poor guy. He hardly eats and has been in the Goshinboku just looking at the jewel for the longest time." Miroku's fiance said.

"He was crushed when she left, I miss her too, but he was absolutely devastated. I wonder why?" Shippo asked.

"I know why. He told me. He said...

-flashback-

Inuyasha and Miroku were sitting under the god tree when Miroku asked him why he was so torn up about her leaving when he replied.

"I don't know what to do now that she's gone, because she was the only thing I really protected with my life. I...I always protected her because...I loved her."

-end flashback-

"That Shippo is why."Miroku stated looking into the glowing orange and yellow flames in the firepit. "Because he loved her."

-with Inuyasha-

Inuyasha awoke with a start. He had had that same dream again. 'The exact same dream for six months straight.' He thought to himself. 'Gods I miss her.' He looked towards the well. 'I had no idea it was going to be this hard. If I had, I wouldn't have let her go so easily. I hope she's happy.' With that last thought he sniffed the air. 'Damn, its gonna rain.'

-modern era-

Kagome was getting ready for her party. It was now time for her eighteenth birthday.

She sat if front of her mirror in her bedroom putting in a pair of earings. While she did so, she looked longingly at a picture which was taped to her mirror. It was the picture of her and Inuyasha, the one where she was on his back.

'I hope he's doing ok.' She thought to herself. 'Gods I miss him.' She looked out the window to the well house. 'If I had known it was going to be this hard, I wouldn't have left so easily. I really hope he's happy.' She looked at the clouds. 'Wonderful. Its gonna rain.'

She got up and walked to her desk, opening the small box on it and putting the ring Keade had given her on her middle finger. She had worn it everyday since she had gotten it.

'It sure has been a tough six months. School was aweful. I hated every second of it. All I could think of was Inuyasha.' She thought looking at herself in the mirror. She worea blue kimono that was very form fitting with a darker blue sash. She then went to her small radio and turned it on. It started to play her favorite song. It would always remind her of Inuyasha The words began to play and she sang along with it.

This time, this place.

misused, mistakes.

too long, too late.

who was I to make you wait?

just one chance, just one breath,

just in case there's just one left

cause you know, you know, you know

Chorus:

That I love you,

I have loved you all along.

and I miss you,

been far away for far too long.

I keep dreaming

you'll be with me and you'll never go.

Stop breathing ifI don't see you anymore.

On my knees, I'll ask

last chance for one last dance.

cause with you I'd withstand,

all of hell to hold your hand.

I'd give it all, I'd give for us

give anything but I won't give up

cause you know, you know, you know

That I love you

I have loved you all along

and I miss you,

been far away for far too long

I keep dreaming, you'll be with me and you'll never go.

stop breathing, if I don't see you anymore.

so far away,

been far away for far too long

so far away

been far away for far too long

but you know, you know, you know

I wanted, I wanted you to stay,

cause I needed, I need to hear you say

I love you, I have loved you all along

and I forgive you,

for being away for far too long

so keep breathing

cause I'm not leaving you anymore

believe it

hold onto me and never let me go.

hold onto me and never let me go.

hold onto me and never let me go.>

When the song ended she was crying.

'Today is the three year anniversary of the day we met. Maybe I should go out to the wellhouse. To pay my respects.' That decided, she grabbed Inuyasha's haori and headed downstairs.

"Kagome dear, your friends from school can't make it over here. It's really storming out there." Kagome's mother said from the kitchen. "They send their appologies."

"Oh, ok mom. I'm gonna go out to the well house, to...you know, pay my respects. Today is the three year anniversary of the day we met." Kagome said to her mother from the kitchen doorway.

"Ok dear. Be careful though. It's really pouring out there."

"I will mom." With her mothers approval, she put on her shoes and headed out the door to her well of memories.

* * *

End Chapter 4. 

well what do you think? I'm sorry it took so long to update. but better late than never right? Like i said at the begining. It wasn't exactly a happy chapter now was it? The next on will be better. i guarantee it. you'll smile through your tears. so don't read this in a library. cheekylips! That was just for you. lol. well i'll catch you kats later. enjoy.


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

Hey everyone. I'm back. As usual, sorry I couldn't update sooner. But my good friend Ash got me motivated with the little dedication on one of her stories. Thanks ash, I needed that. So here I am. You all ought to thank her. If she hadn't put me on her story and e-mailed me, I wouldn't have updated. So lets give her a round of applause, WHOOHOO. ASH IS THE BESTEST! HIP-HIP...HURRAY! HIP-HIP...HURRAY! HIP-HIP...HURRAYYYYYYY! well, here it is folks, the moment you've all been waiting for! Far away, chapter 5! enjoy.

* * *

Feudal Era 

'Maybe I should try to go through again. I've tried several times, but hey, what the hell, I've done it everyday since she left, why break the tradition now?' Inuyasha jumped from the god tree into the now pouring rain. He dropped into the well and, as normal, he didn't go through. 'Well, what did I expect? A miracle?' He fingered the jewel around his neck. 'Man, that song. Its in my head again. I can't remember what it was called. Far...Far Away! Thats it. That song is almost about me. Hell, it could even be my past that I shared with Kagome. It reminds me of myself.' He looked at the jewel he had been fingering as a thought popped into his head. 'I wonder? Hey its worth a shot!' He thought with hope glistening in his eyes.

"I wish the well were open again and that Kagome were here." He whispered to the jewel. The jewel glowed inbetween his fingers and then disappeared. When nothing happened, he just turned around and began to walk away.

"The one possible way to get her back and it doesn't work. What did I expect?"

With Kagome

Kagome was in the wellhouse looking at the well with misty eyes. So many memories were held in that place alone. She suddenly felt a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach. The kind that you would normally feel on a rollercoaster or spinning in a computer chair. She felt the sudden urge to jump into the well. Almost an invincible force pulling her to it.

'NO! I'll just be disappointed when it doesn't work!'

As if on cue, she heard Keade's voice ringing in her mind.

When ye feel lonely or confused, just put this on and ye'll know what to do and when to do it.

The voice repeated itself over and over in her mind. She looked at the well with hard eyes as the voice escalated in volume. Her gaze on the well hardened before she took the plunge into the well.

Kagome had her eyes shut, waiting for the collision with the ground supposedly beneath her. When she felt no pain, she dared to open her eyes and saw the ever so welcoming baby blue haze surrounding her red-haori clad figure that signaled she was traveling through time.

'No Kagome, don't be fooled! There is no way this is really happening. Its just a really good dream that you want to come true. Your going to wake up any minute now.' She argued with the hope in the back of her mind.

The hope that this was really happening.

She closed her eyes once again in attempt to wake herself from this bittersweet dream. Bittersweet because she knew that it couldn't be real. She felt herself come back to the real world and gravity. She didn't dare open her eyes. Not yet. Her face felt damp and water continued to fall on her cream-colored cheeks. But how could that be? The well was covered by the well house. 'Probably just a leak in the well-house roof.' She decided. But the moment she opened her eyes and looked up seeing grey skies instead of a leaky well-house roof, she was proven wrong.

"O-oh my God. I-I'm really back." She cried with tears of joy. She climbed the ever familiar makeshift ladder with the strength she had aquired from the feudal era. Her kimono was clinging to her like an extra lyer of skin, but she was kept warm by Inuyasha's haori.

Inuyasha was well into the forest when a familiar scent hit him in the nose like a ton of bricks.

"No, its not possible. My nose is just playing tricks on me." He told the high hopes in his heart. He couldn't allow himself to have that kind of hope. He kept walking fairly close to the village, ignoring the strong ,sweet, luscious scent he loved so much.

Kagome climbed up the ladder and out into the open, tree's everywhich way.

"I'm home." She said quietly and walked down the worn path to Keade's. Still wearing Inuyasha's haori. She arrived at the hill that overlooked the village, when she saw it, she broke into a mad dash the rest of the way to Keade's. Once she had gotten sight of the old miko's hut she called out everyones name.

"Sango! Miroku! Kilala! Shippo! INUYASHA!" She cried. As soon as Sango's name was called out, the said girl came out ready for combat.

Kagome saw her and cried as she ran, never stopping even when she had come out.

"K-Kagome!" Sango cried when her best friend had most unexpectedly been seen running at her. The moment she uttered her name, realizing she wasn't going to disappear, she ran towards her. Immediately dropping her treasured hirikotsu and hugging her almost sister tightly.

"Oh Kami, Kagome!" Sango cried with her, never letting her friend go. "How? How did you get back?" Sango asked her with tears in her eyes.

"I-I don't know! I went into the wellhouse to pay my respects, and when I was there, something told me to jump in. So I did and, here I am!"

By that time Miroku was out of the hut looking at her in disbelief a slight ways away from her. It was then that she noticed him and yelled happily.

"Miroku!" She ran the short distance to him and hugged him tightly.

"K-Kagome!" He returned her hug just as tightly, maybe even tighter. Not once was he lecherous. This worried her slightly, but she said nothing to him about it, that could be answered later. "Is it really you? But how-"

"I'm not really sure. We'll figure this out later. Where is Shippo? I _need _to see Shippo." Kagome said with excitement in her voice.

"He's playing with some of the village children and Kirara. We'll take you." Sango said walking further into the village, beckonning Kagome to follow her.

"I've really missed you Kagome. There's much we have to catch up on." Sango said, the smile never falling from her face.

"Indeed. Hotspring later?" Kagome asked already knowing the answer.

"Uh...YEAH! I would've thought you knew the answer to that one Kagome." Sango laughed.

They then came upon many of the villagers children and a slightly taller Shippo with his back turned against the approaching group of longlost friends.

"Shippo." Kagome said his name with tears in her already misty eyes. She saw his body freeze its movements at the sound of his name.

"No way." Shippo said arguing with himself, not yet turning around to face the group. "No, I'm just hearing things. It couldn't be."

"Oh comeon Shippo. Don't you want to see me?" Kagome asked smiling.

"K-Kagome?" Shippo asked turning around.

"But if you don't want to see me I'll just lea-"

"Kagome!" Shippo cried hurling himself at her, hugging her tightly. "I don't believe it! Its been so long!" He cried still holding onto his deathgrip. Kagome held her arms around his small body, her eyes closed tightly with a happy yet sad contented smile on her face. "Inuyasha will be so happy!" Shippo cried.

Upon hearing his name, Kagome snapped her eyes open and pulled away from the small fox cub.

"He's here? Shouldn't he be with Kikyo in hell?" She asked taken aback. Then she asked with determination. "Where is he? I want to see him." She said not too far from begging. She had wanted to see him for what seemed like an eternity. To hold him close like she had done the night she left. She wanted, no, needed to feel his arms around her. To feel wanted. By him.

"He spends nearly all of his time in the sacred tree." Miroku answered."Thats most likely where he'll be." He finished.

With the information she needed, Kagome ran for all she was worth. It was much easier for her now that the rain had stopped. It had let up a few moments before she had reached the village. It was as if the rain let off just for her arrival. To make it seem as though her life was no longer a six month long rain storm, but now a lifelong rainbow, full of color, instead of grey stormclouds. Nature seemed to be in tune with her emotions today. And for that she was grateful.

Inuyasha

Inuyasha had walked around for a while. Trying in vain to forget what he lost. But he ended up right back where it all began. Where he would spend all of his days and nights ever since she had left. The woman he had secretly loved not only with his heart, but with his entire being. He now knew how it felt to be heartbroken. With a sad sigh he jumped onto his favorite branch of the ever famous god tree. He had never before felt this way.

* * *

He had been resting peacefullyin the tree with his amber eyes closed when that familiar scent hit his nose again. His eyes shot open the moment his keen nose got a whiff of the sweet smell. 

'Could it really be...' Before he even had a chance to think her name, something dark blue and red ran into the clearing by the tree.

His thoughts had been confirmed. She was back. The jewel had worked. She was finally within his grasp once more. It was still kind of hard to believe. He needed to know. And he had the perfect way to prove if it was really her. But that could wait. First he needed to see her.

* * *

Kagome looked around frantically, trying to find her hanyou. She couldn't see him at all in the tree. She looked harder but still couldn't see him. She was rather disappointed, for she had really wanted to see him. She wanted to look into thos deep, beautiful, auburn eyes that seemed to pierce her soul. Gods she missed his eyes. They were what made Inuyasha, Inuyasha. 

She was brought out of his mysterious feautures when she was roughly pushed up against a tree, being pinned there by her wrists which were held above her head. She had her eyes closed and her head turned to the side, thinking she had been captured by a demon. She awaited the first blow. It never came.

She slowly opened her eyes to be met with a pair of shocked amber eyes looking back at her.

* * *

Well folks, there you have it. next chapter of far away. Hope you like it. g2g write more of my other story. its a fruits basket fic. i know some people who are most definately going to kill me if i don't update it soon. toodles. heart WingedPrincess15 Aka Jessica.

review everyone

push

this

button

down

here


	6. Chapter 6

Heya people...im back. i know its been a while since i've written anything, but i've been studying for taks test. im taking a break from it now, and i thought i would make good use of my time by writing something for all of u dedicated people who love this story so much. so glad to hear that u like it so much. its great. it makes me feel good. hehe. well, on with the story.

* * *

last time: 

_She slowly opened her eyes to be met with a pair of shocked amber eyes looking back at her._

'It's her, it...it's really her. I don't believe it!' His thoughts raced.

He loosened his grasp on her wrists slowly as he stared at her in shock. She too was shocked. You could tell because she stared right back.

'He's here. Oh my God he's really here, I'm home.' Kagome thought.

Her wrists were now free and she brought them down slowly. She had honestly expected him to realize it was her and walk away. But that's not even close to what did happen.

What _did_ happen, was he hugged her. It happened so fast and fiercely that she didn't have time to react right away. He hugged her as tightly as he could without hurting her. He didn't want to let her go for fear she might not be real and disappear if he wasn't touching her.

"Kagome." He whispered her name quietly while still holding onto her.

"Inuyasha." Kagome whispered just as quietly, her voice cracking as she hugged him tighter.

'No Kagome. Girl, comeon, you gotta be...you gotta...be...' She tried to reason with herself in her thoughts but could no longer hold the imaginary dam holding back her salty tears.

"Oh Inuyasha!" She whimpered."I've missed you so much! You...I..." She was sobbing uncontrollably now and could hardly speak.

"Kagome, please. You know I hate it when you cry. Or...did you forget that after you left?" 'That'll see if it's her or not.'

"Baka!" 'yep, its her.' "I thought about you everyday! Especially when I cried. You were my only thought most of the time. I would only stop crying because I knew you would've hated it. That was my daily ritual! I went through every day doing the same thing. Why? Because I-" She caught herself before she accidentally spilled the beans. She covered her mouth with her hand so she wouldn't say the rest of the sentence.

"B-because I missed you." She said.

Inuyasha stared at her for a few seconds. "Alright, you pass."

"W-whats that supposed to mean?" She asked backing away about a step.

"I hadn't had your scent dried under my nose for a long time. I had to make sure it was really you." He said smugly with a know-it-all smirk on his face.

"So you got me all pissed off just to see if it was really me!" By now, Kagome was absolutely livid. 'That JERK! Why I oughta...'

"SIT!" Theres a blast from the past. Literally.

"Aw shit." Was heard from the half demon before slamming into the ground. Alot harder than he remembered. Kagome then began her trek back towards the village. Just like old times.

Kagome had reentered the village and was now walking towards her home away from home. Keade's hut. She met up with Sango, Miroku and Shippo on the way and they all walked the rest of the way together. No one had told Keade that Kagome was back, they thought it would be better to surprise her.

Sango, Miroku and Shippo had Kagome come into the hut last, that way she would be surprised.

Keade heard the beads of her hut clicking together from a corner of the room. Without even looking up she knew who it was. Sango, Miroku and Shippo. But she spared a quick glance to acknowledge them.

"Hello Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kagome-" The old priestess' eyes snapped open at the entrance of the last person.

"Keade!" Kagome squealed and ran to her second mother and hugged her.

"Kagome! How is it ye are here? The well was sealed was it not?" Keade asked pulling away from the bone-breaking hug.

"The well was sealed, yes.I'm not quite sure how I'm here though." Kagome said. It was then, during her comment about how she had come to be in the feudal era once more that Inuyasha happened to walk into the hut. When he heard her comment, his face flushed slightly.

'I can't tell her that I wished for her to be able to go through the well again and come_back_ to me.' He thought. 'She'd laugh at me.'

"Hey Sango, do you want to go ahead and go to the hotspring with me?" Kagome asked turning around. Only then noticing Inuyasha.

"Of course! We haven't talked in forever! There's _plenty_ we _need _to catch up on." Sango said getting ready for some major girl-talk. Kagome caught the hint and headed towards the entrance of the hut.

"That figures. Right when I get here you leave!" Inuyasha said pouting slightly.

"Well, you need to be quicker about getting out of the sit (WHAM!) holes you get yourself into." With that, Kagome took her leave to the spring with a sniggering Sango, leaving a pissed of Inuyasha in the distance for Miroku to deal with.

Once at the spring, they stripped and got into the warm water. But before Sango got into the water, Kagome noticed a small bulge in her stomach area. Thinking nothing of it, she didn't ask.

"So what all has happened thesix monthsI was away?" Kagome asked getting the conversation started.

"Well, lets see. OH! Miroku and I are married-"

"WHAT!" Kagome exclaimed happily. "When! How!... Are you pregnant!" She asked the last part loudly, now realizing why her stomach was slightly bigger.

"I'll get to that here in a second." Sango laughed. "About a month or so after you left, he proposed. It had been the sweetest thing he's ever done." Sango said with a dreamy sigh.

"Oh, tell me!" Kagome whined. "I want all the juicy details. How did he propose?" She askedextremely excited.

"Well, he had told me earlier that day that he wanted to talk to me later that night. I said alright and we went about our business the rest of the day. When it was dark, he asked me to walk with him, so we walked and talked about different things. We ended up on that hill that overlooks the village. We talked a little more about you and Inuyasha, then he said he wanted to ask me something. Naturally, I asked him what was up." Then he got down on one knee..." Sango stopped to make it more dramatic.

"And?" Kagome was now completely into the story. She was practically begging Sango to finish the story.

"And he said to me..."

FLASHBACK

* * *

"Sango, we've known eachother for three long years now. We've had some good times and some bad times. But we were always there for eachother. Over the years, I've seemed to create for myself a bit of a problem...I believe I've fallen in love with you." Miroku said looking into her eyes still on one knee. "And it would do me such honor if you would be mine. Sango, will you marry me?" He asked her sweetly. 

Sango was crying silent tears and had her fingers over her slightly open mouth in shock. She dropped to her knees in front of him, not once taking her eyes away from his. Once she was eye-level with him, she grabbed him by his robes and kissed him full force. This posed as a sudden shock to the monk who fell back slightly, but put his body weight, and hers,on his out-stretched hands on the ground behind him. Sango pulled away only for a second several times repeating her obvious answer.

"Yes, yes, yes!" She would say excitedly. She pulled away longer now, with her face still extremely close to his, her eyes still closed. "I can't say it enough." She whispered. "I love you Miroku. I-" She got cut off when he roughly forced his lips against hers, knocking her backwards and making her gasp slightly. Miroku greedily took that opportunity to plunge his tongue into her mouth. Sango was completely paralized for a second and a half before she complied. They broke apart after a coule more slower kisses.

"What was that for?" Sango asked him with happiness evident in her voice.

"I had to take advantage of the first time I could do that without getting slapped." He said with a smirk. He had ended uo on top of her when he had surprised her with a kiss. (hell, I'd be surprised too! lol)

"Haha, now get off." She said while trying to get out from under him.

"And what if I don't?" He asked her slyly.

"Miroku." She warned with clenched teeth.

"GULP Alright, no harm no foul." He said getting up and off of her. He helped her to her feet and they walked back to the village hand in hand.

END FLASHBACK

* * *

"And that's what happened." Sango finished with a blush forming into her cheeks. 

"Oh. my. GOD! That is so sweet!" Kagome said in ahigh girly voice.

"I think I've answered two out of three of your questions. As for the last one." Sango had her eyes downcast looking depressed. "YES!" She said snapping her head up with a huge smile now taking over her face.

"OH MY GOD! I'M GONNA BE AN AUNT!"

"I KNOW!" They were both screaming excitedly and hugging one another.

* * *

Somewhere Miroku lifted his head up from thought when he heard two girls screaming. 

"Looks like Sango told her she's pregnant." Miroku said to no one.

Inuyasha snapped his head up quickly when hearing the comment made my Miroku whils shouting. "WHAT!" Before promptly falling out of the tree he was sitting in.

* * *

"How far along are you?" Kagome asked pulling away from Sango. 

"Um, lets see. I guess about four months. We got married about a month after he proposed." Sango said getting out of the hotspring.

"This is so exciting! I'll have to congratulate (forgive my spelling) Miroku when we get back. I'm so happy for you. You have my blessing." She said following suit.

"Thank you Kagome. That mean so much coming from you." Sango said now fully dressed.

"Anytime." Kagome too was now dressed. She was in the middle of putting Inuyasha's haori on when Sango asked her the question that had been nagging her since Kagome was now with them once more.

"So, now that your back, are you going to tell him?"

Kagome now had the haori on. "Uh...um...tell who what?" She asked dumbly even though she knew exactly who and what. Sango knew that too.

"You know what I mean Kagome. You really need to tell him while you have the chance. I know there is an exceptionally good possibility you regretted not telling him after you left." Sango said.

Kagome nodded. "I really did. But I'm afraid he'll never speak to me again if he doesn't, which is most likely, feel the same way." She said to the taijiya (?)

"But if you don't tell him, you'll always wonder. I bet if I told you this you'd change your mind. Did you know he told Kikyo to go to hell alone?" Sango said to her.

"He WHAT?" Kagome asked completely shocked.

"Yep, he saw her about four or actually five months ago. She said she was ready to go to hell."

FLASHBACK

* * *

"Inuyasha, I am ready to leave this world of the living, and descend into hell." Kikyo said five yards in front of him. "Come. Let us leave this place and be together in hell for all eternity." 

"Kikyo...I'm not going. When I said I would go with you, at that time I had no reason to live. But...now...I do. I'm sorry Kikyo." Inuyasha said to her.

"Don't be. You kept your promise, you have avenged me, and for that I am grateful. Goodbye Inuyasha. For I shall never be of this world again. Live a better life than I, and be happy. Know that I do not rest in vain, but in peace." With that she walked away never to be seen again.

"Goodbye Kikyo." Inuyasha said quietly to her retreating form.

END FLASHBACK

* * *

"He really did that?" Kagome said just above a whisper. 

"Yes, he said he had something to live for now." Sango said as the two girls walked back to the village.

"I wonder what it is he has to live for now?" Kagome asked to noone in particular.

'I doooo!" Sango thought in a sing-song little voice.

The sun was beginning to set once the girls got back to the village, turning the sky a brilliant orange and red color. They guys were already waiting for them outside when they got back.

"You two done already?" Miroku asked the two girls.

"Yep. I haven't done that in a long time." Kagome said.

"Kagome! I really missed you!" Shippo said to Kagome as he jumped on her shoulder.

"Woah! Shippo, you've gotten heavier. Pretty soon I won't be able to carry you anymore." Kagome said to the slightly heavier fox cub.

They all walked into Keade's hut as they all chit-chatted about things that had happened while she was away.

"...and Kouga came here recently looking for you. He said you have something of his and you never gave it to him."

Kagome had been looking at the fire in the pit when Shippo had said that and stiffled a laugh. She looked at Inuyasha who had his back against the wall eating. When Shippo said that he had to press his lips together trying not to laugh out loud and spit out his food.

"I wonder what it was?" Shippo asked. Theyhadn't told him about the day they got his jewel shards, and they planned to keep it that way.

"Me too, I have absolutely nothing to give him. I wonder why he would think I did?" Kagome said innocently.

Inuyasha was about to die laughing on the inside. This was one of his fondest memories with Kagome. Making Kouga look like a complete jackass.

"I'll be back later. I'm just gonna go outside for a while." He said, his voice cracking slightly since he was still trying not to laugh in front of them all. Kagome was killing him, she was doing it on purpose too, he knew it. He'd have to get her back later. He walked over to the doorway and left outside. He went to one fo the hills facing away from the hut and sat down, his hands resting on his bent knees. He was chuckling now as he remembered the mortified look on the wolf's face when Kagome hadn't kissed him for real.

"Inuyasha?" Came a voice from behind him. The voice he had wished for. "What's wrong?" Kagome asked.

"N-nothing." He was trying so hard not to laugh and she knew it. She wanted to hear himlaugh again. And she wouldn't leave him alone until he did. She walked over to him and sat next to him, mimicking his posture.

"I still remember his face." Kagome said bluntly. She knew he understood what she meant when he laughed finally.

"Haha! yeah so do I. It wasa cross between confusion and mortification when you didn't kiss him the way he wanted you to." Inuyasha said thinking back with a smile on his face.

"I still can't believe he _actually_ thought I was going to kiss him." Kagome said. "And YOU!" She said poking him in the chest to emphesize her point. "You thought I was going to kiss him too! Kouga's face was priceless, but the look on your face after..." She was laughing now. "You looked completely shocked!" She said putting her hand over her mouth.

"What can I say! I thought you were actually going to kiss that mangy wolf! The way you said 'yes' made me think you were. Then yougo and make him look like a complete ass. It was perfect!" He said with a playful smile. "Quit laughin' at me!" He yelled at her still having the smile on his face.

"I...c-can't!" She said through giggling fits. "Besides, i-it's f-fun to pick on you!" She said playfully pushing him in the arm with her shoulder.

"Oh really?" He said sardonically.

"Yep!" She said still giggling.

"I bet I know how to make you stop." He now had a sly grin on his face as if he knew something she didn't.

"I bet you don't." She challenged.

"Oh yeah?" He pounced on her, pinning her down by her wrists.

"Ah!" She yelled before being pushed backwards to the ground. "What the-?"

"Told you." He said being cocky.

"Hmph," She laughed/pouted and rolled her eyes. "Cheater." She said quietly but he heard her.

"Sore loser."

"Baka."

"Wench."

"Dog-boy."

"Idiot."

"Jerk."

"Weakling."

"...Inuyasha."

"...Kagome."

They both started laughing after their namecalling convention. After they calmed down a little, Kagome spoke.

"sigh Wow I missed you Inuyasha." She smiled up at him.

"Yeah I missed you too." He said, not ruining the moment for once, but still sounding manly and not too mushy at the same time. (That's Inu for ya.) He got off of her and sat next to heras she sat up.

"Oh yeah!" Kagome said to herself out of the blue. "Here ya go." Kagome took off Inuyasha's haori and gave it to him, leaving her in her blue birthday Kimono.

"Thanks." He slipped on his outer firerat haori.

"Now that's the Inuyasha I remember." She said once he finished putting on his outer layer of clothing.

They sat there for a little while just enjoying eachothers company when Inuyasha heard Kagome stiffle a yawn.

"Comeoh, it's late. We should go inside." Inuyasha said standing up.

"Wait! Can we stay out here a little longer? I like being out here with you." She said and smiled up at him.

"Alright." He said and sat behind her, then laying down horizontally from behind her. Kagome too layed down, her head being pillowed by Inuyasha's stomach. He tried to make conversation with her since neither had said anything.

"So what did you do? In your time I mean, while the well was sealed." He asked her.

'What do I tell him? That I was daydreaming about him the entire time I was kept from him? I don't think so.' She thought for a couple of seconds trying to think of a good lie.

"Um, uh..."

'Why is she so nervous? I can hear her heart beating a mile-a-minute! What's she hiding?' He thought, itching to know her inner thoughts.

"Nothing much, school. But I could never concentrate on anything because I was always upset about the well. Besides, I wouldn't have been able to understand what was being said if my life depended on it." She laughed lightly with her eyes closed. 'There we go, that's believable. Not the entire truth, but believable.' She thought to herself. "What about you? What have you been doing these past six months?" She asked turning her head which was still resting on his stomach to look at him.

"You know, the occasional demon every now and then." He answered. Kagome took it the _wrong_ way.

"You what! I thought you were honorable! How many women!" She yelled sitting up and turned to face him with a shocked look on her face.

"Oh my God Kagome! What, did you become a hentai while you were away or something? God Kagome! I meant the usual demon to destroy!" He yelled. He had propped himself oh his elbows during the heated discussion.

"Oh." She said stupidly and layed her head on his abbs again. "And no, I didn't become a hentai while I was away." She said not even looking at him.

"Suuuuuure." He said knowing full well it would piss her off. "I believe you." He said with fake enthusiasm.

"You think I AM a hentai?" She asked. Her mind completely blown.

"Even so, you wouldn't bea very good one." He said with his eyes closed. In doing so he completely missed the sly grin on her face.

"You clearly don't know me very well." She said, also closing her eyes with the same grin plastering her face.

"Huh? Whats...that supposed...to mean?" He said nervously with his eyes now open, looking at her in utter shock. He knew exactly what she meant.

"It means you don't know me like you think you do." She said. "There's a part of me you haven't been introduced to quite yet." She said slyly.

She was challenging him to say something else to see how far they could go before someone cracked. He knew it. But Inuyasha being...well...Inuyasha, wasn't planning on backing out of her little dare. Far from it actually. So he decided to see just how far she would go.

"Really? I'd like to meet this part of you." He said looking at her, he was once again propped up by his elbows giving him a better view of her.

"Are you implying something?" She asked innocently.

"Heh, maybe." He said bravely. "I'm not the hentai here, your supposed to be."

"Well you sure are acting like a hentai." She said. "Did you become a hentai while I was away?"

"WHAT! NO!" He was blushing furiously now.

"Suuuuuure." She mocked him. "I believe you. It's ok Inuyasha, just tell me. I won't mind."

"Shutup!" He yelled before laying his head back down and crossing his arms over his chest in a huff.

Kagome giggled. "Oh comeon. I was just teasing." She said as she nudged one of his crossed arms with her head.

"Feh."

Kagome sat up and got next to his face.

"Come on Inuyasha, I'm sorry. Could you ever forgive me?" She begged over-dramatically with her hands together as if she were begging him for forgiveness. She then gave him the one thing she knewhe couldn't resist. The puppy-dog eyes.

He had his eyes closed when she had asked him to forgive her. But he knew she was up and looking at him from her knees. He openedone eye to look at her and instantly regretted it. 'Damn! She's giving me the eyes!' He inwardly groaned.

"Pleeeeeease Inuyasha?" She stuck out her bottom lip in a pout.

'She...I...cute...dammit everytime!' He thought before he growled slightly and grabbed her arms, pulling her over him to his other side so he could hold her.

"Ah!" She laughed.

"sigh You win." He sighed defeated. For now.

"I guess I'd better add that to the other 900 billion battles I've won so far. The puppy-dog eyes always work." She said smugly.

"Yeah yeah, whatever." He said and pulled her closer until she was right next to him.

"You know, I really did miss you." Kgome said looking up at him from where she was next to him.

"He looked down at her. "I missed you too." He said pulling her ever closer. They ended up falling asleep like that. Too wrapped up in eachother to move.

* * *

Well folks, there you have it. so sorry it took so long. but its here. it was extremely fluffy for once. hope you liked it. i'll get the next chapter started now. luv u all! muah! 

-jessica


	7. Chapter 7

Totally hope you enjoy this. I feel so bad. I never have time to update anymore. so i thought i would do this and get it over with. i love all of you who have hunged in there with me. your all great. well, i'll type at u later. byezz! smooches to all of you!

disclaimer: dont own them. it sux, but i dont. :sigh: i will someday tho. i'll be sure to tell u all. kay? hehe.

last time.

_"You know, I really did miss you." Kagome said looking up at him from where she was next to him._

_He looked down at her. "I missed you too." He said pulling her ever closer. They ended up falling asleep like that. Too wrapped up in eachother to move._

_

* * *

_

-Next morning-

Kagome awoke feeling very warm. 'Wow, I haven't slept that well in ages!' She thought with her eyes still closed from the sunlight. She stretched her arms above her head and brought them down, resting them on a pair of arms which were wrapped around her small frame.

When she noticed this, she opened her eyes quickly to be met with the calm, sleeping face of Inuyasha. They were mere inches apart from eachother, but she didn't mind. She was actually really comfortable. It was only sunrise, so she just put her arms around his neck and waist and went back to sleep.

A couple hours later Inuyasha woke up to someones arms around him, and breathing on his face. He opened his eyes and was greeted withthe face of Kagome. Her head was still resting on his upper arm like she was last night, and her arms were now around him. Well one of them was. The other was pressed lightly against his chest.

He also found himself with one of his arms wrapped around her small waist pulling her closer.

'No wonder I slept so well. That's the best and most sleep I've gotten since she left.' He thought with his eyes still slightly droopy. His ears twitched when he heard Kagome mumbling. She was still asleep though.

"Inu...yasha." She breathed out his name.

'Hm? She's talking about me in her sleep.'

"What is it Kagome?" He asked leaning closer to her listening intently, trying to figure out what she was dreaming about which involved him.

"Inuyasha...sit." She said rolling over now laying on her back.

"Oh NO!" He shouted.

SQUISH!

"Ahhh!" Kagome screamed when someone's body was slammed into hers. She looked up to see Inuyasha's amber eyes only centimeters away from hers.

"Inuyasha, w-what are you doing?" She asked, completely oblivious to her command while she was asleep only seconds earlier.

"You SAT me in your SLEEP!" He shouted which only caused his face to get closer to hers.

"Great, you mean I told you to sit in my-" She never got to finish that sentence because he slammed into her once again, this time forcing their lips together strongly. Kagome's eyes shot open at the sudden contact. It was an accident of course but her insticts took over and she melted into the accidental kiss, and began to kiss him back.

Inuyasha was shocked himself. He hadn't even meant to kiss her, and she was kissing him back. He soon caught on to her actions and began to kiss her as well, working his tongue into her mouth as she did the same. The spell soon wore off but neither pulled away from the other, instead they pulled eachother closer. Inuyasha with one clawed hand on her hip, and another placed on her cheek. Kagome pulled him closer by placing her arms around his neck. They kissed eachother hungrily, until neither could breath, only then would they part for a split second only to kiss more passionately than before. But all good things must come to an end. This happened when both heard their names being called.

"Inuyasha! Kagome!" They heard Sango call out.

"Where are you?" Miroku soon called after. Reluctantly, they pulled apart, both looking into eachothers eyes, which were filled with one emotion. Love.

Inuyasha got off of her slightly, only to have Kagome rise and look at him in the eyes once more.

"There you are! Did you guys fall asleep out here?" Sango asked.

"Yeah, um, we kinda lost track of time and wound up snoozing out here." Kagome answered for herself and Inuyasha.

"Alright, well, lets get back to the village, Keade has breakfast ready." Sango said to the couple.

"Right." Kagome said as she stood, but as she got up, she whispered to Inuyasha who was also getting up. "I love you, Inuyasha." With that, she walked towards the village, an extremely thrilled hanyou, her extremely thrilled hanyou, lagging behind.

When they arrived at the village, Sango and Miroku were ahead of them both. Kagome was taking her time, thinking about what had happened only a few moments earlier. 'He kissed me back. He kissed me back!' That was the main thing that went through her mind. 'Oh God, I want to finish that kiss! I want to feel his lips upon mine again. No, not in front of everyone. I can wait until-Oh God, he's looking at me again!' She thought when she saw his golden orbs were fixed on her from a distance. 'I don't know if I can contain myself! I know, I'll make him feel exactly what I'm feeling RIGHT now. Then he'll know it feels, this torture.' She thought and then smiled at him. 'This is going to take some major flirting skills. Lucky for me I'm good at that.'

"Ah Inuyasha. I see ye got ye's clothing of the firerat back on." Keade said voicing her observations. "If I remember correctly, Kagome was wearing it nay?"

"Yes, I had it. I wore it all the time at home. It was extremely comfortable. There were some occasions I didn't even want to take it off. So there were many times I would sleep in it. At other times that would be the only thing I wore when I slept." She said innocently and looked at Inuyasha, just in time to see him shift his possition as if he were uncomfortable. She was going to take it a little further.

"When it rained, and I had to go outside, I was actually quite shocked at how warm it was, even though it clung to me like an extra skin." Now he was sweating. He gulped loudly and looked for something, anything to take his mind off of Kagome, in his haori, completely soa-ahhh! Bad thoughts!

"Inuyasha, are you ok?" She asked with fake worry evident to him in her voice.

"I'm-sniff-" He paused and sniffed the air. Then he smirked. "It looks like we're gonna make somemore memories with Kouga, Kagome." He said looking at her. Noticing her face fall slightly at Kouga's name, then perk back up as if she had an idea.

"sigh lets go see what he wants." Kagome said as though she were irritated.

"Lets get this over with." Inuyasha said laughing at her expression as he walked outside.

"You guys, don't worry about coming. He's just acting 'stubborn' about a 'certain' topic." Kagome hinted to Miroku and Sango so that Shippo wouldn't catch on.

Sango chuckled. "Alright, see ya later." She said as Kagome walked out of the hut, following Inuyasha.

"Shall we make him look like an ass again?" Kagome asked sweetly to Inuyasha who was next to her.

"Do you really need to ask?" Inuyasha said raising an eyebrow at her.

Kagome chuckled. "I'll take that as a DEFINATE yes." She said happy that he agreed.

"Got any ideas?" Inuyasha asked looking to the forest.

"Yep." Kagome said with a grin.

"Well?" Inuyasha asked now looking at her instead of the forest ahead.

"You'll find out when we get to where we need to be." She said apparently keeping to herself her plan, though she didn't really know if this was going to work. This was going to be a surprise for Inuyasha as well. Hoepfully he would go along with it.

"Well, am I walking or are you going to-Ah!" She never finished the sentence because of being lifted into the air and placed on Inuyasha's back in one swift movement.

"Carry me?" She finished what she was planning on saying a few moments earlier.

"Heh, that answer your question?" He asked in a cocky voice and his trademark grin. He took off quickly, catching her by surprise and making her hang on tightly to his neck. She hadn't done this in a while and had forgotten how fast he would go. She clutched his neck for dear life.

"Ka-Kagome..." He choked. "I-I'm not going to drop you, l-loosen cough up a little." He said turning blue with a high tone to his voice.

"Oops. Sorry Inuyasha, I just haven't done this in a while. I forgot just how fast you could go." She said to the hanyou.

"Let me remind you." He said and bolted into the air, catching her by surprise once again.

"Inuyasha!" She said trying to sound stern and make it look like she was annoyed, but her face gave her away when he looked over his shoulder to see her smiling like a kid at Christmas and she had just gotten the pony she asked for. In a way she did, but this was a million times better than any pony. She laughed when they were in the air, but began to yell when they were descending to the ground once more.

"You really did forget didn't you?" Inuyasha asked incrediously to the girl who now had her eyes closed tightly.

"Shutup." She said and buried her head into the nape of his neck to block her face from the wind. "I'm starting to get used to it again anyway." She said pulling her head away from his neck. Much to his dismay. "Ah, just like old times." She said relaxing now.

"Speaking of old times..." Inuyasha said, now being able to see Kouga in the distance.

"Oh yay." Kagome said dully when she caught sight of Kouga herself. Inuyasha laughed at her reaction to seeing Kouga.

"chuckle Like I said before, glad to know we think alike." He said looking back at her and smiling.

"Dido." Was Kagome's simple reply.

"Huh?" Inuyasha asked confused at her statemnt.

"Nevermind." She said as they arrived to the place where Kouga awaited them.

"Hello Kagome, long time no see." Kouga said to the girl who was just then getting off of Inuyasha's back.

"Same here Kouga." Kagome said now in front of Inuyasha. "So what do ya need Kouga? I don't have any jewel shards, so if that's the case-"

"I'm not here for jewel shards." He cut her off.

'That's wierd. He's never interupted me before now. He can't still be-' She thought. "Then why are you here?" She asked.

"To claim something I should've a long time ago." He said dangerously.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Far away

Wow, Hey you guys. It has been a really long time huh? I am going to take this time to apologize to all of you for not updating this in so long. Life really has been hectic. I guess I'll update you on life just in case you all want to know lol. I am 18 now. YAY!! I celebrate my 19th birthday in about 5 days. yay me! I'm working on getting an apartment with my bestfriend. Trying to find work and yea...things are crazy.  
well...they have been lately. lol. But I'm going to try and start updating as much as possible. I'm going to try and update my 'How?' story too. I found all of my old stuff that I wrote from it!! But yea. I may start working on a new story or two. But I'm going to finish these first. ) Anyways, I know you're probably tired of hearing me ramble, so here's the next chapter of 'Far Away'. I love you all!! I want to see some super reviews on this one.  
Enjoy it Loves!

-Jessica

Disclaimer:No guys, I still don't own Inuyasha or any of the other characters involved. Oh well...

_Last Time_

_"I'm not here for jewel shards." He cut her off._

_"Then why are you here?" She asked._

_"To claim something I should've a long time ago." He said dangerously._

_--_

_'_

He put a hand on her shoulder, never taking his eyes off of Kouga. "She's not up for claims." He said sternly while guiding her behind himself. "She's already taken."

'What!? Is this some kind of act to get Kouga to leave me alone?' She thought, but decided to go with it and ask him about it later.

"Liar! Do you think I have no sense of smell? You haven't marked her yet. She can still be claimed."

"Not if I can help it." Inuyasha said putting a hand on the hilt of Tessuaiga. (?) He could tell something was wrong with Kouga. He wasn't being himself. He was a real threat to Kagome right now. He never, EVER threatened her like that. Something was off with him. But what?

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked being uncertain about his actions.

"I'm here to fight you for her" Kouga stated "to the death."

"gasp NO!" Kagome yelled running ahead of Inuyasha and facing him. Kagome could tell something was up with Kouga too. She actually feared for Inuyasha this time. There was something wrong with Kouga. He never acted like this. "Inuyasha, please, don't. I'm not worth it!"

"Kagome." Inuyasha said, never taking his eyes off of Kouga. "I want you to run."

"No-" She shook her head, trying to get him to look her in the eyes.

"Get as far as possible."

"I'm not-"

"Go to the village"

"Inuyasha-"

"If I don't make it back, even though I will," He said smirking. "know this" He turned his gaze to her finally and leaned down slightly. "I love you Kagome." He said before kissing her passionately and after the general shock of hearing him say those words, she complied wholy and completely, reveling in the kiss.

"You can't ask me to leave you like this." She said quietly so only he could hear her as she pulled away slightly after their kiss and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Good thing I'm not asking you then huh? Now get out of here." He said to her with the same look of love that he saw in her eyes and nudged her towards the forest.

"You better come back Inuyasha!" Kagome said before following Inuyasha's orders and backed up in the direction of the village.

"I will." He promised her. With that, she turned and ran towards the village. "I always do." Inuyasha said while looking back at Kouga.

"Not this time you won't. And when I'm done with you, Kagome's **mine** and she'll pay." Kouga stated. Seeing Inuyasha acting that way with Kagome pissed him off severely. But what really got him was that Kagome didn't push him away when he had kissed her. He would have her. By **force** if necessary. Once Inuyasha was dead he'd go after Kagome. She would be his.

"You won't touch her. I'll see to that." Inuyasha stated as they began to circle one another, Inuyasha with his sword drawn, ready for action. No way in hell would he ever let that foul wolf touch his Kagome.

"But how can you, when you're **dead**?!" Kouga yelled before charging. Inuyasha blocked him. Just barely missing a blow to the throat.

'Damn, he's pissed.' Inuyasha thought before pushing Kouga completely away from him, then charging towards him. Inuyasha jumped up and landed a kick into Kouga's side, causing him to stumble a bit but was soon back on track as he landed a quick blow to Inuyasha's left cheek, then another to his stomach, causing him to double over. He recovered quickly and once again jumped towards Kouga with his claws ready to strike when Kouga moved quickly away. He may not have had jewel shards in his legs anymore, but he was still extremely fast.

Inuyasha growled "Lets just finish this" Inuyasha said lifting his sword and attempting to slice Kouga in half.

Somewhere in the Forest

Kagome was running as fast as she could. She needed to get back to the village. She hated more than Naraku to leave him there by himself. She knew something was definitely wrong with Kouga. Mainly because he had practically threatened her. He never did that. When he and Inuyasha fought it was only ever directed at Inuyasha himself. He always made it seem like she wasn't even there to speak for herself. But he had said he wanted to **claim** her. "to claim something I should have a long time ago…" The way he said it was just…not like him. He sounded so…dark…like he would do whatever it took to get what he wanted. But Inuyasha could handle it right?

She stopped for a rest behind a tree and took a breather. 'Oh Inuyasha, I hope your ok…' 'But what if he's not?' another part of her mind asked. 'What if he's dying? He could need you right now and you're running away like a coward? So much for love….' Her conscience sneered at her. 'But he told me to go! I don't want to get in his way….' She tried to tell herself, but she knew deep down that she should be there with him. 'when he dies then, is that what you will tell yourself? That he told you to go, so you simply couldn't stay? Would you jump off of a bridge if someone told you to?' 'If he asked me to, I probably would…' 'That's besides the point! You love him and he loves you. You should BE there with him.' And she knew it was true.

She turned around and headed back to where she belonged. With Inuyasha.

Back with Inuyasha

"Wind Scar!" Could be heard throughout the forest. "Die Kouga!" Inuyasha yelled towards the wolf youkai. But Kouga wasn't planning on listening to Inuyasha any time soon, for he dodged the wind scar and landed a good couple of punches to Inuyasha's face, making sure he would have bruises and a guaranteed black eye.

Inuyasha pulled away quickly and got his claws positioned once more, striking Kouga across the face and stabbing him in the outer thigh. He cried out in pain, but didn't stop fighting. They both got in a few more blows before they began to circle each other once again.

"You won't be leaving here alive mutt. Kagome will be mine." Kouga said while they continued to circle one another.

"You'll never have her. I won't let you come close to touching her you many wolf. And why are you even doing this? Kagome doesn't even want us to fight! If you love her so much, why are you doing things she hates?!" Inuyasha yelled and stopped circling. He just glared at Kouga to figure out what his deal was.

"That's just it. I **don't** love her anymore." Kouga stated.

Inuyasha was floored. "What?! They why are you trying to defeat me for her?" Inuyasha yelled.

"Because I want to see her suffer from what she did to me. I want to see her cry, I want to see her pain. I want her to feel the same pain I felt." Kouga said with a truly evil smirk that gave his once handsome features a dark and menacing expression.

"Bastard! What did she do to make you hate her like you do?! What makes you think she deserves the pain you want her to endure?! Tell me dammit!!"

"She ripped my heart out and stepped on it. And that's exactly what I plan to do to YOU!!" With that Kouga lunged at Inuyasha, catching him off guard. He pulled a large dagger from a sheath in his shin guard and stabbed Inuyasha in the stomach, going all the way in.

Inuyasha screamed. It could be heard for miles. He looked at Kouga with a shocked expression.

It burned. Everything burned. His entire body felt as if it were on fire. He looked down at the weapon and saw on the blade a sort of green liquid coming out of it. Then he realized.

Poison.

As he fell to his knees, he saw something moving in the bushes to his left.

'No!' Was his only thought when he saw Kagome come running through the brush.

"Inuyasha!!" She screamed as she saw her hanyou on his knees with a dagger shoved all the way into his stomach. The sight of him made her want to cry out and kill Kouga herself for doing this to him. But Kouga was forgotten for a moment as she ran ro her silver-haired hanyou who at the moment was covered in his own blood and still had a dagger in his flesh.

"Inuyasha, are you alright?" She asked as she kneeled in front of him and gently cupped his face with both hands, making him look at her.

"I'll be fine." He said, his voice strained. "Leave now Kagome." He ordered her.

"No! I made that mistake once, I'm not making it again. I'm not leaving you!" She practically yelled at him with worry and determination laced into her voice.

"Leave! I don't want you to get hurt dammit!" He yelled right back with a difficulty.

"She's going to get hurt anyway." Kouga said grabbing Kagome roughly by the arm and tossing her into the trunk of a nearby tree.

"Ahg!" Kagome cried once she made contact with the tree.

"Kagome!!" Inuyasha cried as he tried to move but the burning throughout his body increased tenfold. Making it harder for him to breath as he screamed out in agony.

"Thats right mutt. Keep trying to move. You'll just wind up killing yourself so that I won't have to." Kouga sneered to Inuyasha. He then began to advance on Kagome once again, lifting her by the arm roughly, making her stand on her own.

"Kouga, wh-whats your problem?! Why are you acting like such a bastard-agh" Kouga silenced her by backhanding her across the face as hard as he coul, causing her head to turn roughly before she was thrown to the ground by the force. She was now on her hands and knees.

"Silence! No one speaks to me that way! Especially not you. You will do as I say. Now keep your mouth shut and get up." She did not comply. This pissed him off even more than he already was. He went to grab her arm and make her stand but quickly retaliated because he burned himself the moment he made contact with her skin.

"What the-?!" Kouga yelled as he looked at hisnow burned hand. he then looked at Kagome and it was then that he noticed she was glowing a light blue color and shaking slightly. It wasn't from fear.

"No _**demon**_ will tell me what to do." She raised her head to the wolf demon with her eyes closed as she spoke those words with an extreme monotanous voice. When she opened her eyes, they were no longer the deep brown that they had once been, but were now a piercing blue that was almost white and they were glowing fiercely as well as the rest of her being. She then rose to her feet and floated slightly above the surface of the ground to his height, so that she could look him in the eye, glaring daggers at the person who not too long ago was a dear friend. "Got that?" She said with venom laced into her far-too-calm voice as she continued to glare at the wolf youkai. "And if you ever hurt Inuyasha again, you will regret it greatly." She said holding up a fist which she absentmindedly made glow brighter.

Apparently, Kouga didn't acknowledge her newfound strength and once again tried to grab at her. She caught his actions with unknown speed and grabbed his wrist, letting her power surge through him as he cried out in agony. After a few seconds she released him, he collapsed immediately after she let go. he began to slightly whimper in his state of unconsciousness.

Kagome had been right to think that something was wrong with Kouga. She, and she had guess Inuyasha, had noticed the change in his aura the moment they had been close enough to sense his aura. He had been possessed or so it seemed to her. She didn't really understand until her dormant miko powers had surged through her. She didn't even know where they came from! But that didn't matter now. Right now she needed to check on her hanyou.

Well guys, there you have it!! I'll have the next one up sometime this week! I pinkie promise!! ) I hope you liked this chapter. I want to see reviews people!! And to those of you who added me as a favorite author, wow. Thank you so much. I dont even know what else to say!! I never thought any of my stuff would be that good. Thank you all for reading and I Love You All!! keep the reviews coming and check in often. I may just have a new chapter up for you!! Again, thank you. Kisses everyone!!

Love, Jessica


	9. Chapter 9

Well lovelies, I'm back!! I thought I'd update it today so that you don't have to wait. ) Now you can't say that I don't love you. Lol. Enjoy the chapter guys. Love, Me.

Disclaimer: I don't own it. Gotdang it. LoL

Last Time

_...that didn't matter now. Right now she needed to check on her hanyou..._

--Present--

Kagome lowered herself to the ground, still glowing a slightly blue color. But the moment her feet touched the ground, gravity came back into play and she began to breath heavily, as if she had been holding her breath the entire time. She immediately ran up to Inuyasha who was by now on all fours with a hand to his wound, trying to ease the pain. He only succeeded in making it worse by touching it.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha are you alright? Whats wrong?" She asked him, trying to find out what was wrong with him. Normally a dagger to his gut would't keep him down for more than half a second, but now he was having trouble breathing!

"P-poison. Blade." He sputtered grinding his teeth together.

"Poison?! Let me see." When he didn't, she tried to move his hand herself. In doing so gaining a harsh, deadly growl from him and making her jump. She recoiled from him for a moment pulling her hand away from his form. "Inuyasha, I need to look at it. Let me help you." She said still slightly shaken by that aggressive growl he gave her. "I just want to see how bad it is. I promise to be gentle."

He was hesitant at first, but eventually, he painfully removed his hand from his wound.

It was awful. The blade had been longer than she had thought. It went at least 9 inches into his flesh from what she could tell, and the poison was beginning to bubble around the open flesh. Kagome was truly worried now. If he didn't get this dealt with soon he could very possibly die from it coursing through his veins. It would get to his heart fairly soon if she didn't do something about it. Kagome was still a little hesitant. She didn't want to hurt him more than he already was. She also honestly didn't want to hear him growl at her again. He had never growled at her like that. And if he did is wasn't ever as deep and menacing as it was a moment ago. No, this time he scared her. It was really strange to feel this way. She had never** ever** been afraid of him before.

Inuyasha P.O.V.

He could smell it the moment he had growled at her. The one scent he didn't ever want directed to him from her. Fear. She was afraid of him. that thought alone hurt more than the poison slowly boiling his insides.

'Shit. I never meant to scare her. It just hurt.' He thought miserably. 'I feel like shit. Well I would have felt like shit even if I _hadn't_ growled at her, but thats beside the point. I need to apologize when this is over.' He thought as Kagome continued to examine his wound.

Normal P.O.V.

"Inuyasha, I can cure this for you, but all the ingredients I need are back at Keade's. We need to get to the village." Kagome stated after looking at the wound.

"K-Kagome, I can barely move, how do you expect us to get back?" He asked breathing harshly.

Kagome thought for a second. She had another idea, but she knew that it was risky. Not to mention he would definately kill her for this if she tried it. She had heard Keade tell her something back before the well was sealed. A way to take the pain of another. Almost like switching your health for someone elses. She knew what she had to do to do it, it wasn't hard at all. Especially with her newfound abilities as a miko. But she had never tried it before. But this was an emergency. If it didn't work then they would just have to try something else, but she needed to at least try.

"I have an idea Inuyasha. But you have to be very still." She said like she knew exactly what she was doing. 'I hope this works.' She thought to herself as she layed him gently on his back and opened up the top of his haori to reveal bare skin.

"W-What are you doing Kagome? This is hardly the time." He choked out painfully as he began to sweat profusely.

"Shut up Inuyasha. Just trust me." She said as she layed her hands on his bare chest and closed her eyes.'Ok Kagome, concentrate. You can do this.' After a moment her hands began to glow a light blue color again, which spread throughout Inuyasha's body until he too began to glow. After a moment Kagome began to sweat and breath heavily as her entire body began to glow along with Inuyasha's.

She was healing him. He soon found the burning throughout his body was becoming more and more bearable. As if the pain and the poison coursing through his veins was being...drained from him? 'No. She wouldn't would she?' Inuyasha thought before opening his eyes which no longer held pain. But what he saw made made his heart almost stop beating.

Kagome had a slash across her stomach. He only saw it from the blood seeping through her clothing from the inside out. Her eyes were closed tightly and her teeth were grinding to the point of almost shattering them.

"Kagome. Please, tell me you didn't." Inuyasha said to her before he lifted her top so he could see her stomach, finding the large gash across her belly and a greenish liquid oozing from it. "Damn it Kagome..." He said sternly but tenderly and softly.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha." She said weakly as she leaned slightly. "It was the o-only way..." And with that, she passed out due to the poison and sheer exhaustion.

He picked her up immediately as gently as he could, holding her bridal style, and ran for all he was worth back to Keade.

The village came into sight quickly. He saw Sango and Miroku on his way through. They waved at him but he just passed them by. When he didn't stop running towards Keade's, they knew something was wrong anf followed him to the old miko's hut.

He arrived at Keade's and called for her. "Hey hag!!"

"What is it Inuyasha?" Keade asked, annoyed at the hanyou and not paying attention.

"Its Kagome!" He called. That got her attention.

"Set her on the futon. What happened to her Inuyasha?"

"I don't know. She switched with me somehow. She traded her health for mine when I was injured and now she bears the wounds that were inflicted upon me. It's kind of difficult. Does that make any sense?"

"I understand what ye are speaking of, but I need to act quickly. Leave so that I can heal her Inuyasha." Keade said as Miroku and Sango ran into the hut.

"What happened? Is Lady Kagome alright?" Miroku asked worriedly.

"Sango" Keade said "I need ye to help me with Kagome. She has been poisoned. As for you Inuyasha and Miroku, I need ye to leave the room." The old priestess told the two worried young men.

Inuyasha was reluctant of course, but thought better of it. Making a deal with the priestess that he would be able to see her as soon as she was done healing her, he made his leave. Waiting restlessly for the reckless girl to be healed. 'I'm going to KILL her for putting herself in danger like that. She's so reckless! I don't know what I'm going to do with her...' He thought to himself as he stood outside of Keade's hut waiting restlessly for Keade to heal his Kagome.

--

Well, thats all for now. Sorry to keep cliff hanging you like this, but I needed to stop somewhere! LoL. I hope you like it so far. I am about to type up another chapter for you and maybe have two up tonight. Thanks for reading and as always, review review review!!

Love always,

Jess


End file.
